


A Samurai, A Country, And An Animatronic

by KastaNik



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastaNik/pseuds/KastaNik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Samurai Jack, Hetalia, and Five Nights At Freddy's, based upon The Hunchback of Notre Dame.</p><p>A lonely animatronic named Freddy Fazbear is whisked away into a world where he meets a young woman, who is the representation of a country named Hungary, and a daring and stoic samurai they call Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freddy and the Festival

_**Chapter 1: Freddy and the Festival** _

It was almost his 20th anniversary of his creation, and Freddy Fazbear, an animatronic who has an appearance of a bear, never went outside.

All because of Master Aku forbidding him to leave the big warehouse where he lives.

He was a very lonely robot, and his only company is the other animatronics that sat around his room neatly, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and seem to come to life within his mind.

Today will be different for him, though.

It just so happens that it there’s a holiday coming up that will last an entire week, called the Feast and Fight Festival.

Oh, how Freddy wished for his Master to let him go, at least for one day.

As he looked out from his bedroom window, he saw a family of birds fly out of their nest, and the littlest bird flew out last, flying along with its family towards the sunrise.

 

Freddy wished to become a bird and fly away like the rest of them, fly away from his prison he called home.

Right below him was a town square, being set up with colorful tents, and wooden stages being built for performances.

Suddenly, he heard a rather loud sneeze coming from Foxy, sitting on a tattered yet nice blue chair.

“Gosh, I thought winter weather would never leave.” The fox-like robot felt relieved as he stretched his mechanical body.

He was then punched in the arm by Bonnie, who was sitting beside him, “That’s what happens if you keep your mouth open all night.”

“Now listen here you little…” Foxy was about to fight the robot rabbit when he was grabbed by Chica around his small waist, holding him back.

“A good fight is no fighting at all.” She told as she felt Foxy kick his legs up and down.

 

“Good morning guys.” Freddy smiled as he looked over his shoulder, then looked back at the window.

“Hey Freddy, whatcha lookin’ at?” Foxy wondered as he slipped from Chica’s arms and ran to the window.

“Oh wait a minute, it’s that time of year again, isn’t it? It’s the ol’ Feast and Fight thing that goes on for a whole week, right? Oh yeah!” the fox robot jumped into the air with excitement and started dancing around the room, strumming an air guitar.

“Ah yes, a festival where you get to experience different cultures from around the world, like different folk dances, their traditional food, their traditional clothing, music, but mostly their folk dances. They’re so fun to learn and gives you great exercise.” Bonnie recommended, clutching his hands together.

“Bonnie! Don’t forget about the hot chicks! They’re gonna be coming from all over the world! It’s not an opportunity worth missing.”

“I’m a chick.” Chica pointed out when Foxy frowned and walked to her side.

“I don’t think I was talking about your term of chick, Chica.” Chica glanced at him with an angered face.

 

“Guys, guys. Those all sound great and exciting, but you’re all forgetting about one thing.” Freddy noted as he walked towards his friends.

“What?” the three animatronics asked in unison.

“Master Aku.”

“Oh…” Bonnie and Chica sighed.

“Bah! Aku Shmaku.” Foxy scoffed, standing beside the bear and placed his arm over his shoulders.

“Don’t listen to what that demon tells you. You are your own person.”

“Foxy you know very well what would happen to me if I ask him to go outside of the warehouse. I would be punished.”

 

“He’s probably all bark but no bite. But think about it for a moment, you don’t have to ask Aku.”

Freddy stopped and dug his face into his hand, knowing what Foxy was thinking about.

“Oh no…”

“Oh yes, all ya have to do is wear a cape, wear a hood over your head, and BAM! Aku won’t recognize you.”

Chica took Freddy from Foxy’s arms, “I think Foxy is right. You’re almost 20 years old and you’re still cooped up here like a chicken. No pun intended by the way. You should have been rebellious years ago, but don’t worry. Today is the day you shine.”

“Don’t spend your life by watching your life go by. Be a part of it. Learn new things. Grow!” Bonnie suggested as he spread his left arm outside of the window.

Freddy couldn’t stand being jailed here in his own bedroom, his life was waiting for him outside.

 

He wanted true happiness, true wonder, and even fall in love one day, and he wouldn’t have all those if he was going to listen to Aku for the rest of his life.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

“You’re right! I’ll go!”

“Way to go, Freddy boy!” Foxy cheered on.

Freddy turned around to walk out of the room when suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him.

The figure was taller than him, he also had flaming red eyebrows and beard, curled teeth, green mouth, and crown like horns on the sides of his head.

It was Aku.

 

“Whoever were you talking too?” Aku questioned suspiciously when Freddy turned around to find his friends in their previous state, sitting on tattered yet nice chairs in a circle.

“I was talking to my friends, sir,” Freddy answered as Aku walked into the room.

He sat on one of the unoccupied chairs that were beside Foxy’s chair.

“Can they talk, Frederick?” The demon questioned as he knocked on the fox’s head, emitting a metallic sound that echoed throughout the room.

“No sir,” Freddy answered as he sat on a chair beside him.

“Good, now it’s time to review your countries and capitals,” Aku said as Freddy got off of his chair, ran to his worn nightstand for a piece of paper, pencils, and a hardcover book for him to work on.

He sat back in his chair, “Ready Master.”

 

The animatronic waited patiently for Aku to collect his thoughts before they begin.

“What is the capital of England?”

“London,” Freddy answered as he wrote on his paper.

“Where in the world is Berlin?”

“Germany!”

“What is Russia’s capital?”

“Moscow!” Freddy continued to write on his paper as Aku summoned a wine glass out of nowhere and poured himself a glass of wine.

 

“Where is Paris?” Aku quizzed when he took a drink of his wine.

“Feast,” Freddy answered when he heard Aku spit out his wine.

That was when the bear realized his mistake.

“WHAT?!” Aku screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Sorry, I mean France. Oh no…” Freddy quickly erased his answer on his paper and replaced it with the real answer.

“You are thinking about going outside to the Festival, are you?” The demon interrogated as he threw his wine glass across the room, breaking into pieces as it hit the wall.

“No, that’s not what I was thinking at all. It was only a coincidence. I didn’t know there was a festival going on today. I swear!” Freddy lied, calming down his master.

 

The demon sighed, “Frederick, how many times must I explain to you? The world is a dark, cruel place. And once you step foot outside, these insolent people will revile you as a monster.”

“I’m so sorry, Master.” The robot apologized when the demon placed his hand over his shoulder.

“Everything I have done was to protect you, even raised you as my own son. Is this how you repay me?”

Freddy shook his head.

“When your heartless creator abandoned you 20 years ago, you had no one else to look after you except for me, Aku. The only way you were going to be safe from those evil creatures is if you stay in here.”

Aku turned towards the exit, and turned to see Freddy, “Remember Frederick, this is your home and sanctuary.”

The demon smirked before leaving the room, knowing he had done his job well.

 

Freddy sighed and sat on his bed.

“My sanctuary…” he whispered to himself.

He grabbed a sketchbook he owned from under his pillow, and a box of crayons from his night stand.

The animatronic bear began to draw himself, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica playing in a flower field, where the sky is blue instead of red, where there was grass instead of concrete, and where they were free from his prison.

This is my sanctuary.

Foxy came back to life and ran to the window.

“Look here lads, a mime,” Foxy smirked as he grabbed a bucket with a water balloon inside from under Freddy’s night stand.

 

Before he had the chance to through the water balloon at the hapless mime, Bonnie caught both him and the balloon.

“Dang it, Bonnie. Why must you ruin every fun thing I do?” Foxy complained as the animatronic rabbit dragged him inside the window.


	2. When Hungary Met Jack

_**Chapter 2: When Hungary Met Jack** _

While walking through the streets of Aku City, a city where many different creatures aliens roam, a young woman, who was a country representative of Hungary, walked with three of her friends, who were countries as well, through a rundown street.

“Hey Germany, look!” one of the countries called out as he pointed his finger at a group of musicians.

One of them was a lightbulb shaped alien man with three blue eyes, playing guitar.

Another was a human girl, who had tan skin, wore a blue tank top, a pair of green shorts, and flip-flops, tapping on the sides of a big jug.

There was also a human boy that looked just like the girl sitting beside him, possibly a twin brother of hers, only he had shorter hair, wore a dark blue sweater, a pair of jeans, and red sneakers, playing a pan flute.

And an alien couple, a man, and a woman sang along to their group’s melodies.

“They may be thieves, Italy. We must be careful when walking in this city, someone stole my wurst yesterday without me even noticing.” The tall and broad country with bright blond hair named Germany warned as he pulled his friend away from the group of musicians.

 

“Oh give it a break, West. You can get another wurst from the hot dog stand. And for the mother of Gilbird, let the kid admire these guys. They don’t even look like thieves, plus they have kids with ‘em.” Germany’s older brother, an ex-country called Prussia, stepped in between the two.

“As much as I hate to say this, but Prussia has a point.” Hungary agreed as she pointed to a hat on the ground, filled with gold coins and dollar bills.

Hungary stared at the musicians for a few moments, even listening to their songs.

They sounded so familiar, much like the music, she used to listen to back at home.

She inhaled before walking up to the singing couple.

The musicians stopped playing their instruments and looked up at the young woman.

“We really like your music.” Hungary complimented as she dug through her pockets for at least two gold coins and threw them into the hat.

 

“Thank you, Miss, we're practicing for a performance at the Feast and Fight Festival today.” The boy told the three men behind Hungary looked at each other.

“Feast and Fight Festival?” Germany uttered.

“It's an annual festival where the best fighters from all over the world come to the city to compete. To honor those fighters, we set up a feast for them and the city people, and also perform for entertainment. It lasts for an entire week. We're really excited!” Exclaimed the female alien excitedly, clapping her hands.

“If it’s anything like the Oktoberfest, then the Great Prussia is all in." Prussia gave the group a thumbs up.

“We're also in need of a dancer. A good tune is never complete without a good dancer."

“I can be a great dancer. In that case, I'm in."

Italy looked towards the entrance of the street to find a hand full of Aku's guards turning to the street they were currently standing in.

 

The young man shook his tall friend's arm to get his attention.

Germany looked to where Italy was pointing at and found himself panicking on the inside.

“We have to go, Aku's guards are here.”

With that said, the musicians looked to their left to the guards in the distance, gathered their belongings quickly, and made a run for it.

Prussia, Germany, and Italy also made a run for it.

Before she ran with the others, Hungary saw at the corner of her eye that the musicians forgot their hat filled with gold.

So she went back to grab the hat.

 

Suddenly, as she ran, she tripped on the long skirt of her dress, making her fall forward and dropped the hat, spilling hard earned coins all over the concrete.

Hungary quickly got up to pick up the coins when the shadows of the guards loomed over her.

 

*****

 

Around the same time, a man who wore a homemade straw hat, a white gi with a sword tied to his side, and a pair of sandals, sat and drank his tea at a tea shop.

He saw at the corner of his eye a woman with dirty blonde hair being surrounded by that demon's henchmen.

What did they want with that young woman? Whatever did she do to arouse their anger?

“Alright, female, where did you get the money?” One guard interrogated as Hungary stood up to her feet and held the hat tightly against her chest.

“It’s not mine. I was just...”

“Thief!” Another guard shouted at the top of his lungs.

“No! I was just trying to return this to my friends!” Hungary argued as she felt one of the guards pull onto the hat, trying to force her to let go of it.

 

“Save it for the Pit of Hate, girl.” It became a serious problem for the Hungarian when both of her arms were grabbed by a guard behind her.

The guard in front of her tried to pull the hat out of her hands again when she kicked him in the face with her foot and jammed her captor in the stomach with her elbow.

She quickly bent forward, throwing the guard off of her and hit the other one with his weight.

Before she ran, more guards were surrounding her, blocking every possible exit.

Hungary was probably going to be arrested for false robbery and resisting arrest by violence.

Just then, one of the guards was hit with a straw hat.

She stared at the mysterious hat in confusion and was dumbfounded.

 

Suddenly, at the blink of an eye, two guards were cut in half, making them disappear into dust thereafter.

Next thing Hungary knew, she witnessed a man up in the air, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Before landing onto the ground, he vertically cut the demon guard in half.

Hungary stood back to watch the intense action happening in front of her.

He sliced through every guard in sight, vertical cuts, horizontal cuts, diagonal cuts, two or three in one cuts until they were nothing but ashes and dust.

The man stood onto his feet, putting his sword away.

The Hungarian stared at him with a surprised expression on her face.

 

“Are you hurt?” He questioned.

“No,” Hungary answered when she picked up the straw hat that was thrown earlier.

“You dropped your...”

“You can keep it. I'll make another one.” That was all he said to her.

Hungary stood there, observing the straw hat that she now has ownership over.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“It is my sole duty to protect the innocent from the evil deeds of Aku. I bid you farewell.”

 

Hungary looked at both of the hats, but when she looked up, her savior was gone.

She thanked him for saving her, but she should've asked for his name.

But the most important thing to do right now was to find her friends and give the musicians their money back.

Who was he? Hungary thought to herself as she grabbed the front of her skirt and ran through the streets.


	3. Deliverer of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, yet somewhat important chapter in the story

_**Chapter 3: Deliverer of Darkness** _

Aku sat on his chair, observing the city people set up stages for the Feast and Fight Festival.

He hated being out in public to watch them being drunk off their stupor, or watch any of the performances he thought were boring, but he did love to go out and see warriors fighting it out for the sake of entertaining him and the people.

One major problem remained in his mind, though, he was finding many ways to get rid of that Samurai he crossed paths with so many times.

He remembered all those years ago when he sends his foe into the far future, a future where land was his for the taking, and everyone bowed down to him.

He tried so many times to destroy the samurai, even swiping away his hopes of escaping back to the past.

If the samurai succeeded, it will be his ultimate downfall.

“Master Aku!” He heard one of his henchmen call out to him as he ran into his domain.

 

“Who dares to step into my domain unannounced?” Aku shouted as he went up to intend to the guard.

To his surprise, he saw that the guard was bruised in a bunch of places, and his clothes were tattered.

“What happened to you?” Aku questioned as he crossed his arms.

“It was Samurai Jack, my lord.” Aku wasn't at all surprised, almost every time a guard comes back battle torn, the samurai was the blame for it.

“There was also a woman there. She knocked one of us out during arrest. All I could remember from her is that she had a flower in her hair and a Hungarian accent.” Aku's eyes were bug-eyed when he heard this news.

“A Hungarian woman, you say?”

The minion nodded.

 

Aku turned around to open up a viewing screen, revealing the Hungarian woman to him.

She was running down the street carrying two hats in her arms.

She stopped at a door when she saw a man's head sticking out of the doggie door, telling her to get inside immediately.

What really got his interest was the straw hat in her arms.

If he could recall, Samurai Jack wears a straw hat he made himself conceal his identity.

He closed the viewing screen when he turned back to the guard.

“New order, The Great and Powerful Aku wants you and the other guards to keep an eye on the crowd during the festival.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The minion bowed to him before leaving the room.

“Before you leave, have the guards block every exit of the warehouse in the square. I don’t want my prized weapon to escape.”


	4. The Feast and Fight

_**Chapter 4: The Feast and Fight** _

"There, you look astonishing." Bonnie smiled as he stepped back to take a look at Freddy.

"I can't move...my mouth..." Freddy uttered.

"You tied his cloak too tight, Bonnie." Foxy sat up from his chair, untied the cloak, and tied it up again, this time, he tied it a little looser.

"There ya go. You look perfect."

Chica was staring out of the window and gasped, "You guys better get over here and look at this..."

The three animatronics walked over to the window, and looked down to spot guards below them, blocking every door.

"What are they doing at my house?" Freddy exclaimed.

 

"Isn't there another way out, Freddy?" Bonnie questioned as the bear looked around the room for a possible exit.

We don't have a back door, and that means no one is guarding it. Freddy figured out.

"Do you have a plan? The festival is about to start soon." Chica warned as they glanced outside to find a whole crowd of people gathered on the big square.

Freddy grabbed his blanket and sheets and tied the ends together.

"Freddy?" Bonnie uttered as the four walked downstairs to the second floor to the back window.

"Wait a minute, you're gonna climb down the building?" Chica questioned as Freddy started to lower the rope he made with blankets and sheets.

"Alright, Freddy!" Foxy cheered when Bonnie and Chica covered his big mouth.

 

"Not so loud, Foxy. Do you want Aku to catch us helping Freddy escape?" The rabbit animatronic told when the fox shook his head.

Freddy handed the other end of the rope to Foxy, positioned himself at the window while grabbing onto his end, and jumped down.

The bear's weight caused Foxy to fall to the ground, dragging the fox towards the window.

Chica grabbed onto Foxy's ankles, hoping to stop him from being dragged to the window, but then she fell to the ground and was being dragged too, only not as fast as before.

Bonnie grabbed onto Chica's ankle and a pole behind him, to surely stop the animatronics from being dragged to the window.

From outside, Freddy held onto the cloth tightly as he was climbing down.

Luckily for him, there were no guards below him to stop his advances.

 

He continued to climb down until his paw like feet touched the concrete ground.

This was it, he finally got to touch the ground of his freedom.

"We did it? I can't believe it! Yes! We did it! Oh, I'm so happy." Freddy smiled as he ran in a circle, happy as a child on Christmas day.

"Good luck, Freddy! Don't let Aku and the guards see you!" Foxy warned as he and the other animatronics waved goodbye to him as the brave bear went on his way.

The room was quiet until someone started to cry.

Chica and Foxy turned to see a tearful Bonnie holding a handkerchief against his right eye.

"Are you really crying right now?"

 

"Our best friend has grown up, and now he's exploring that big wide world. I'm so proud of him."

 

*****

 

Prussia was admiring himself in the mirror, straightening his white suit and smiled frequently.

"Are you ready yet, Bruder? You've been in there for almost an hour." He heard Germany outside of his door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Prussia shouted as ran out of his dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

"So, do you like my awesome attire? Pretty awesome, huh?"

"It's not bad, but that's not what I want to talk to you about. All I want to say is that I don't want you to get into a lot of trouble like you did that one Oktoberfest we had."

"You're still mad at me for accidentally throwing a mug of beer at your boss? Geez, it was only ten years ago that happened. He's still alive and well, isn't he?"

Germany grunted, "Rumour has it that the boss that runs this city will not take kindly to intolerance. So you better make your show good."

 

"What do you mean? The Feast and Fight Festival is all about intolerance! That Aku guy just doesn't know how to have fun." Prussia scoffed when his brother shook his head.

As they walked, they heard a crowd of people cheering from outside.

"The festival is about to start soon, I'll keep an eye on Italy if I can find him. You can find us in the audience. Break a leg and don't get hurt." Germany waved as he walked out into the street.

"Where in the world are you, Hungary? The festival just started."

 

*****

 

Freddy finally made it into the square.

So far, he saw many colorful tents put up, many different people in costumes, party games being played, and people gathered around muscled men.

The robot was so fascinated by the many wonderful sights around him, he bumped into somebody from behind.

"Hey!" Barked a male voice as the frightened bear turned to find a tall, blonde man with crystal blue eyes staring down at him.

Startled, Freddy fell backward onto his behind, emitting a metallic thud as it landed onto concrete.

"I...I...I am really...uh...sorry...for bumping into you...sir..." Freddy studdered, finding it difficult for him to speak his words.

"No, no, it's alright. I didn't mean to startle you like that. Are you hurt?" The blue-eyed man questioned as he helped Freddy onto his feet.

 

"No sir..." the robot answered shyly.

"Just try to be a little more careful this time, alright?"

Freddy nodded, then turned around.

He was then stopped by the same man.

"May I ask you something before you go?"

"Oh, sure!"

"Did you happen to see a young man with reddish-brown hair with a strange hair curl sticking out of his head by any chance?"

 

Freddy shook his head.

"Well if you do see him, just give me a shout out."

The man smiled as he turned to leave.

Freddy couldn't believe it, he met his very first human.

So far, he lived with three other animatronics for his whole life, and Aku frequently came to visit him.

He never met an actual human before in his 20 years of life.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw a car pull up.

 

The car looked so much like a metallic beetle on the outside.

Freddy knew who's car it belonged to and shuddered as he saw someone climbing out of the car.

It was Aku!

He pulled down his hood and ran for cover.

He ran into a small tent, where he knew it would be safe.

Only to find himself grabbing onto an arm of a girl both on the left and right as the girl on his right dragged him and other girls out of the tent and Can-Canned their way into a neighboring tent.

Once inside, he found himself falling backward from the one tent and tumbled into another.

 

Freddy was desperate to get himself up to stand up already, so he grabbed onto a piece of cloth.

But as he tried to get himself up, the cloth broke off of the ceiling, falling on top of him.

"Mi a fene!" He heard a female voice cry out as she rushed to find a bathrobe to cover her body.

She saw someone under that cloth that used to block off anyone's view of her changing her clothing.

"Are you alright?" She questioned as she pulled the cloth off of Freddy.

"I'm really sorry."

"You're not hurt, are you?" The woman questioned as she reached for his face.

Despite Freddy's protests for her to not touch his hood, she lifted it up to observe his face.

 

To his surprise, the woman was not taken back by his ugly bear like features on his face.

"See? You're okay." The woman smiled at him.

Every day when Aku visited him, he always told him stories of how people repulsed those who looked ugly like him in their eyes.

This young woman proved his demon teacher wrong.

She lifted him up onto his feet and led him out of her tent.

"Hey, what's your name?" The woman asked him when he turned around.

"Freddy Fazbear..." he answered.

 

"I'm Hungary, by the way. That is an amazing costume you have there." She smiled as she went back into her tent.

Freddy waved goodbye to her.

He pulled the hood back over his head.

He never felt anything like he did when he was with her a minute ago.

Never mind, he needed a place he won't draw too much attention.

 

*****

 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Aliens, Robots, and Demons! Welcome to the 14th Annual Feast and Fight Festival!" Prussia announced into a yellow hue microphone.

The crowd hollered at the top of their lungs.

"I am your host for this year, the Great Prussia! And behind me, sits the one who was generous enough to let us put the whole festival together, Aku!" Prussia pointed at the demon sitting behind him, resting his head on his hand in a bored manner.

Still, the crowd cheered.

"We're gonna have some fun today," Prussia stated when he saw a horse masked man's feet on the stage.

"Hey you! Get your feet off the stage, you're not part of the act!" The people burst out laughing as they turned to look at the man.

The man laughed as well.

 

"Wha...Were you raised in a barn or something?" Prussia asked, referring to the plastic horse mask the man wore over his head.

The man and the crowd laughed even harder until the man fell off his chair.

Aku grunted, "What insolence is this?"

It was when Prussia appeared at his side, placing an arm over the demon lord's shoulders.

"That, my dear lord, is called a joke. It's a thing we people do to make the other laugh." Prussia explained as he held out his hand.

Aku took his hand and shook it, only for the hand to slip out of Prussia's sleeve.

He gasped and threw the hand aside in shock, making the crowd laugh their hardest.

 

"Relax, it's only a fake hand." The ex-nation told as he slipped his real hand out of his sleeve.

Aku frowned and sat back down calmly.

Prussia turned towards the crowd.

"What are you looking at, Porky?"

A pig humanoid looked up at Prussia with a surprised look on his face as the crowd laughed.

"We don't know our date when we die, but we sure know yours! Thanksgiving!"

The pig started to laugh nervously, knowing it was just a joke and not a real death prediction.

 

Prussia covered his face and laughed along with the crowd.

"Psst..." he heard Hungary hiss from an alleyway, getting the Prussian's attention.

She gave him a thumbs up, suggesting that she was ready to go up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Great Prussia has just gotten word that our first act for today is here and ready to perform."

The crowd cheered while Prussia slipped out a few small items out of his suit pocket

"And here she is, I give you, Hungary!"

Prussia tossed the small items to the ground, creating a large smoke cloud on the stage.

 

As the smoke cleared, the crowd saw that Prussia was gone, and Hungary stood in his place.

Aku lifted his head up to observe the Hungarian girl.

He was sure that this was the same girl that carried the Samurai's hat earlier.

But instead of wearing a green commoner dress with an apron over it the skirt, she wore a loose purple dress that showed off the curves of her body.

 

*****

 

Samurai Jack watched the performance from a balcony of a building, keeping out of sight from Aku.

Below him was the same woman he saved from the guards earlier, the same woman whom he gave his straw hat to.

He could hear soft music play as the girl danced gracefully along to the tunes.

If only he got her name before he rushed off.

 

*****

 

Freddy was fascinated by the way Hungary danced on stage.

She moved her arms like a wave in the ocean, along with the rest of her body.

Aku paid close attention to the performance.

Soon as they the song was coming to a close end, Hungary dropped to the ground, lowered her head, and waited.

With a sharp strum of a guitar, she lifted her head, smiling at the crowd.

With another sharp strum, she quickly got up onto her feet.

As the new music continued to play, Hungary played with the ends of her long dress and twirled around a few times.

 

The crowd, mostly men, gave a whistle to her while others jumped up and down.

At one point, she pulled out a long, green shawl from behind.

Hungary looked behind to find a jaw dropped Aku.

She ran over to him, wrapped the shawl around the demon, and closed his lips with only a finger.

Hungary ran back out to the crowd, leaving a bomb shelled Aku behind.

Before the song was beginning to end, Hungary took the ends of the skirt and twirled around one last time before she lied down on the ground with her skirt laid out everywhere, looking up into the blood red sky above her as the sound of an applause rang her ears.


	5. Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddy is never ugly in my eyes, but to the people in this story thinks he is.

_**Chapter 5: Ugly** _

The crowd cheered and threw gold pieces at Hungary as Prussia appeared on the stage yet again.

"Everyone give a good round of applause to the amazing Hungary!" Prussia told as the roar of the crowd became louder and louder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Great Prussia has made up a little contest for the coronation of the King of the Feast and Fight Festival."

"Mr. Prussia sir, what kind of contest would that be?" A little boy questioned as he raised a hand.

"The contest, my dear boy, will be decided based on looks. And no, it won't be like those cliche beauty pageants. This year, we're looking for a person who has the scariest or ugliest of faces in Aku City!"

The people below the ex-nation glanced at each other in confusion.

Freddy looked down at his robotic feet in embarrassment.

 

"So come on up to those who wear a mask or costume!" Prussia ordered as men with said descriptions walked onto the stage and lined up.

Hungary looked over to Freddy, took his hand, and gently pulled him onto the stage.

"Are we all here?" Prussia questioned when the participants nodded, or gave a thumbs up, while Freddy looked around in a confused manner.

He clutched onto his cloak.

"Under mask number 1 is..." Prussia said as Hungary ran over to the first participant and took off his mask.

It revealed to be a human with a normal face.

The crowd booed at him and giving him thumbs down, gesturing that he wasn't ugly enough.

 

"Und tschüss, punk!" The ex-nation snuck up behind the man and boot him in the butt, kicking him off the stage.

"Under mask number 2 is..." Hungary pulled the mask off, revealing to be a troll creature.

Once again, he was booed and literally kicked off the stage.

The same process went on with the other participants, no matter what type of creature they were until they reached to the last participant, Freddy.

"Under mask number 16 is..."

Hungary pulled the hood off of Freddy, and onto his face, now realizing that the "mask" wasn't a mask at all.

"Oh my goodness..." The Hungarian gasped as she pulled away from the bear.

 

Prussia turned and gasped.

"That's no mask!" A young child cried out.

"Is that his face?" An old man questioned.

Aku lifted himself from his chair, staring at Freddy in surprise and disappointment.

The animatronic took a few steps back, covering his face, and was saddened to see the people look at him with such fear of his face.

"Calm down you freaks!" Prussia yelled into the microphone, making everyone quiet.

"No, it's fine, really. It's best if I went home." Freddy was about to walk off of the stage when Prussia snatched his arm with a free hand.

 

"Nonsense! You don't have to go home yet. We have found our winner!" The crowd gazed up at the ex-nation dumbfoundedly.

"We all agreed that our King of the Feast and Fight must have an ugly face, and here he is..."

Prussia leaned against the bear and whispered, "What's your name, kid?"

"Fre...Freddy...Fa...Fazbear, sir..." Freddy stuttered as he had his hand behind his back and stared at his feet.

"I dub thee...King Freddy Fazbear, of Aku City!" As this line was said, the whole crowd cheered on.

Freddy smiled, brighter than he had ever smiled in his whole life, as he saw a sea of smiles before him.

He turned to find a rather angry Aku sitting on his chair, cross armed.

 

Hungary placed a plush made a crown on Freddy as he walked off of the stage.

He stepped onto a chair and sat properly down on it, while strong men lifted it over their heads.

Freddy was being showered with confetti, kisses from girls, and lots of love as he was carried to another stage.

 

*****

 

Jack beamed at the event below him.

Despite being shocked by the bear's features, he was glad to see people sharing their love towards those who looked different.

The samurai also noticed Aku conversing with two of his guards.

He could not hear them due to being four stories high from the ground, and the screaming of the crowd, but he could tell what they were planning just by their hand gestures.

Aku was pointing at the bear that stood on stage across from his, and the two guards rubbed their hands together and disappeared behind the stage.

Jack didn't know exactly on what they were planning, but from what he saw, it must have involved the bear.

The samurai ran inside of the building and hurried downstairs.

 

*****

 

Freddy held his fists up in the air.

He never felt happier than when he left the warehouse.

He was sure that Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were cheering him on from his bedroom window.

He was rained on with confetti and roses.

Suddenly, something hard hit his face.

Freddy felt the object on his face and saw that his hand was covered in tomato juice.

The crowd stopped cheering and looked at whoever threw that item at him.

 

"Now that's what I call ugly!" It was Aku's guard!

Freddy stood back, only to slip on the tomato that fell off his face.

A group of people started to snicker at the scene before them.

"What's going on?" Germany questioned himself when he slipped through the crowd and went inside a tent.

"Bruder! Something's wrong!" Germany told when Prussia jumped off of the ground suddenly.

"Geez Germany, you don't have to scare me like that."

"Where's Italy? You were supposed to watch him." Hungary bellowed as she looked over to Germany, taking her silver earrings off.

 

"I don't know where he went, but there's something going on outside. That robot bear you crowned king is having vegetables thrown at him by the crowd."

Prussia and Hungary stopped for a moment.

Germany unveiled the entrance of the tent for them to look at what was going on.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen next. Bruder what do we do?! What do we..."

Hungary slapped him hard on the face for him to snap out of his panic mode.

"That poor creature is being tortured by those people, and you're just going to stand around and panic?! I'm going out there to stop this, whether it gets dangerous or not." Hungary ran into a room in the tent and tried to be quick as possible as she changed her clothing.

When she was finished, she tied a sword around her waist.

 

*****

 

People tied ropes around Freddy, trying to force him into the ground.

Despite pulling the ropes off of him, much more were thrown over him.

He looked up at Aku, "Master Aku! Please! Help me!"

Aku turned his gaze away from the bear.

"There's a huge lesson that needs to be taught, little one." Aku chuckled.

"Stop!"

With that single shout, the people stopped throwing whatever they held in their hand.

 

Freddy looked up at the person above him.

He recognized the flower in her hair, it was Hungary, the girl who danced on the stage.

She turned around to face him, sat on her knees, and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket.

Freddy looked away from her.

"I'm so sorry, Freddy. I didn't mean for all of this to happen." Hungary apologized as she began to wipe his face.

"What are you talking about?" Freddy whimpered, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Hungary continued to wipe the animatronic's face until the mess on his face was gone.

 

"You!" Aku stood up and shouted.

Hungary turned around and pointed to herself, making sure if Aku was talking to the correct person.

"Yes you! What are you doing?!"

Hungary stood up and swallowed.

"I'm trying to free this poor bear," Hungary answered the demon as she reached for her weapon.

"I will not allow this insolence! Get down from that stage now!"

The Hungarian drew out her sword, slid it under Freddy's ropes, and cut them, freeing him.

 

"How dare you disrespect the Great Aku!"

The woman tightened her grip on her sword, "I won't stand around and let you have your laugh in this bear's pain. You mistreat him just like you mistreat my people, and those who only want help."

"Silence!"

"Nem érdekel!" She shouted in her native tongue, making the crowd below her gasp.

Aku glared at her with fury in his eyes, "How dare you shout to Aku in your native tongue!"

"I will never serve a false ruler like you!"

Furious, Aku snapped his fingers, making guards appear, surrounding Hungary and Freddy.


	6. Hungary, Jack, and Company vs Aku

_**Chapter 6: Hungary, Jack, and Company vs Aku** _

Jack waited at the door of the building ever so quietly, drawing out his sword slowly.

He heard a noise coming from behind him.

The samurai took out his sword and pointed it at him.

"Wait! Don't kill me! Please! I'll do anything! Your ponytail looks pretty, but please don't kill me! I have pizza! I don't want to die!" A young male begged when Jack turned his head to look at him.

This young man had a thick Italian accent in his voice and reddish brown short hair with a big hair curl sticking out on one side of his head.

Jack smiled at the man and put his sword away.

"Oh thank you, sir! For sparing my life I want to give you my pizza."

 

Jack placed a finger over his mouth, gesturing for the Italian to be silent.

"We must be quiet, so the guards won't hear us," Jack noted.

"Why is that?" The young man asked.

Jack was only silent as he turned back to look at the scene coming from outside.

"That woman is surrounded by guards. She might need our assistance."

"What lady?" The Italian questioned when he looked at the door.

He gasped.

 

"That's Miss Hungary out there! She's in trouble! She took care of me when I was little."

Jack was about to reply when a strange thought came to him.

"She's named after a country?"

"We are countries!"

"We?"

"Yeah, my name is Italy Veneziano. I also have an older brother, Romano. He's at home right now."

"Are there more people like you?"

 

Italy nodded.

The samurai had seen many different people throughout his perilous journey but never before had he seen countries as human beings.

Never mind, he had a person to protect.

Although, Jack also needed help with this and Italy might be the perfect partner in crime.

"Italy, I need your help." The samurai told as he turned to see him.

"Wait, I haven't got your name yet. What's your name?"

The samurai was silent for a moment before smiling, "The people of this land named me Samurai Jack."

 

*****

 

Hungary pointed her sword at the guards.

It was then that she remembered a few items she packed in her pant pockets.

Smoke bombs!

She was about to sneeze as well, making the guards draw out their weapons.

When she did it, she threw the items onto the ground, setting off the smoke bombs and disappeared out of sight.

Freddy stood up and looked around, but Hungary was nowhere to be seen.

"Over here!" Hungary shouted from a rooftop of a house.

 

A couple of kids below her waved to her when the woman waved back to them.

"There she is! Get her!" Two guards climbed onto the roof and took out their swords.

Hungary ran towards the edge of the roof where the crowd was standing from below and jumped off.

She was caught by the crowd.

"What we see here, my awesome fans is Hungary dodging Aku's guards by jumping off a roof!" Prussia said into his microphone.

"What are you doing?" Germany questioned when Prussia placed his hand over the microphone.

"Making the show interesting with my awesome commentating." Germany dug his face into his palm.

 

The guards looked down at the crowd and then each other before jumping down themselves.

"Will Aku's guards land safely?" Prussia quizzed.

The crowd moved away from where the guards were going to land, letting them crash onto the hard concrete ground.

"Good answer!"

Hungary jumped off of the crowd and turned to find more guards running after her with swords in their hands.

Suddenly, a biker slammed into the guards, grabbed Hungary by the waist, and sat her on an extra seat of the bike.

When they looked up ahead, they saw more guards on horses coming at them.

 

Hungary looked to her left and grabbed a nearby metal plate from a plate stand, "Thank you!"

She aimed the plate at the guards, "Duck!" She said to the biker in front of her.

Hungary threw the plate at the guards like a Frisbee, hitting off their heads.

Prussia and Germany got out of the way as the plate came flying at them.

"She's crazy!" Germany commented.

"Miss Hungary!" The woman heard Italy's voice in the crowd.

"Italy? Where have you been?" Hungary questioned when she grabbed the Italian and sat him on an extra seat behind her.

 

"I was going to get some pizza when I met some guy in a ponytail and a nightgown." He explained when the Hungarian shot up in surprise.

"A guy in a nightgown...you met him too?" Hungary turned her head to question.

Italy nodded, "He told me his name was Samurai Jack, and he also told me to tell you to go that way near the entrance to the square."

The woman nodded and turned to poke at the biker to get his attention.

She pointed to an open gate, which was the entrance to the square.

The biker nodded and turned left.

The guards on horses were still following them.

 

Soon they were out of the square and rode to the left.

Jack hid behind the metal gate, holding the end of a rope in his hand.

He heard the sound hooves coming at his direction, and so he pulled the rope, revealing it to be a trip wire.

The demon horses fell forward, making the guards fall off the and smash their faces into the ground.

Hungary and Italy looked back to find the guards and their horses topple onto each other.

Jack jumped into the air and sliced the pile of demons into halves, making them disappear into ash.

"Back to the square we go!" The biker told as he rode fast over a ramp and flew onto a roof.

 

The biker rode off of the roof and into the middle of the square.

"The Great Aku will make you pay!" Aku flew into the air and changed into a large snake.

He slid in between the crowd and began to chase the three on the bike.

Jack climbed onto the same roof the three recently jumped off and observed the square below him.

The foe below him was making his way towards Hungary and Italy, hoping to finish them off.

So he clutched onto his sword harder and jumped off the roof, holding his sword over his head.

"Is that uh..." Prussia was about to speak when a child spoke up, "Samurai Jack is here! Yay!"

 

Jack slashed Aku at his skin, burning the demon.

"Daaaaah! The sword!" Cried the demon ruler as his skin regenerated back to normal.

"You will not claim another innocent!" Shouted the samurai as the two stare each other down.

"You will not get in my way, Samurai," Aku yelled as he jumped at the samurai.

Just when Jack had a chance to strike, someone grabbed him.

"What?" Jack looked up at the person who grabbed him.

It was none other than Germany, sitting in the passenger seat of a car while Prussia was at the wheel.

 

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying to save your life!" Germany answered as he pulled the samurai into the back seat of the car.

"No, you do not understand! I know a way to defeat Aku once and for all, and my father's sword is the only way."

"You were about to get stomped on by that guy. Just sit back and let us take care of Aku." Prussia told as he looked at the rear view mirror, sighting Aku right behind them.

Prussia looked up ahead to find a large fruit stand.

Aku wasn't too far behind them.

"Turning left." The ex-nation smirked as he turned the car to the left.

 

The person running the fruit stand ran out of the way before the demon lord crashed into it.

Fruits of many types flew everywhere, splattered over the crowd.

Aku was back into his regular form and climbed out of the fruit pile.

He looked over to Prussia, who was driving away from the square, with his brother and the samurai in the back seat, and leaving behind screaming fans.

The demon wiped some watermelon juice off of him and turned to glare at Freddy.

Freddy covered his mouth and looked down at his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Master. You were right about everything." The animatronic bear sobbed as he climbed down of the stage and ran back to the warehouse.

 

Aku walked up to a guard, "Find them, captain. Destroy the samurai, and bring the Hungarian witch to me."

As the overlord commanded, the guards split up and searched everywhere.

The crowd went home as the sky became gray, and began to rain.

Meanwhile, Hungary and Italy hid in a nearby alley.

She put her finger to her lips, gesturing for the young man to be silent.

Soon as a couple of guards passed by, the two placed hoods over their heads and ran quickly to the same warehouse Freddy lives in.

At last, they were safe.

 

Or so they thought...


	7. Holding On Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally continued this story after I went on hiatus to work on IA With Courage (which is now off of AO3 due to too much negativity.) The title was a reference to "If We Hold On Together" by Diana Ross.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

_**Chapter 7: Holding On Together** _

“You must take me back to the square! You must!” Jack pleaded when Prussia stopped the car, which sat on top of a hill on the outskirts of the city.

The rain was pouring from the sky, hitting the top of their heads like pebbles when the trio stepped out of the car.

“What do you need to go back to the square for? We got Aku off our backs and everyone is safe.” Germany questioned when he scratched his laid back hair.

“We left behind Hungary and Italy. The three of us might have gotten away from Aku, but they haven't.”

“Hey crazy pajama guy, if we go back there, we'll get arrested,” Prussia added.

“Bruder, I thought you said you're not afraid of anything. Why don't you want to go back there?” Germany crossed his arms.

“Ah...well...I guess Aku and the city couldn't take the Awesomeness of the Great Prussia. Why else?” Prussia smirked as he held out his left arm.

 

Jack hummed, then spoke, “We still need to find them before Aku does. So we have to work together and sneak past the guards.”

The German brothers exchanged glances, then looked back at the Samurai.

“What's your strategy then?” Germany questioned as the three huddled.

 

*****

 

Hungary lifted her hood off of her head and pulled out her hair, tied into a pony-tail.

She turned to Italy, “Italy, are you alright?”

She pulled the hood off of Italy's head, then he nodded.

“That was crazy what you did today. I'm so proud of you.” the Hungarian pulled the Italian into a hug.

“I know right? I was amazing!” Italy smiled.

 

*****

 

Freddy lied on his bed, doing absolutely nothing.

Thinking about what he had done a few moments ago.

He realized that he humiliated himself by even going outside in the first place.

“Aku was right all along...” Freddy spoke to himself when he got out his picture he drew earlier, “...the world is a dark, cruel place.”

He ripped the picture in half and tossed it to the floor.

“Fredmeister...what happened out there? One minute everyone loved ya, the next they were throwing tomatoes and vegetables at ya like nobody's business.” Foxy questioned as he, Bonnie, and Chica stood around the robot bear.

“It was all a joke...” Freddy told as he turned his body away from his friends.

 

They were silent, as they didn't have any more ideas to make the bear happy again.

Just then, Chica cleared her throat, “I know it was chaotic out there. But wasn't there someone that stood up for you when it got too crazy?”

Freddy slowly rose his head, then turned to look at his friends.

“Yeah...there was that woman...”

“Well, what's her name, my boy?” Bonnie questioned.

Freddy was quiet for a moment, then sat up.

“She told me that her name was Hungary. She was also the woman that danced so beautifully today.”

 

Foxy gasped, “You mean to tell me that the hot chick that saved you is the same hot chick in purple?”

He was slapped in the snout by Chica,”Knock it off, Foxy! She's a human being!”

“Geez Chica, can't I give nicknames to humans anymore? At least I wasn't saying anything bad about her.”

“That's just it, Foxy. She isn't a human. She's a European country.” Freddy explained.

“A whole country saved you? Geez, that's a lotta people...” Foxy joked as he scratched his head with his hook.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from downstairs.

It wasn't the cruel, echoing speech of Aku, but soft and quiet.

 

The four ran to the door and looked out the window overlooking the main floor below him.

It was Hungary, and a young man, looking around the warehouse for a place to rest.

“Freddy! Look who came to visit, ol' boy?” Bonnie beamed as he patted the bear on the back.

“Eh, the one with the curl don't look too bad either...” Foxy smiled deviously.

Bonnie groaned, digging his face into his palm.

Meanwhile, Hungary and Italy uncovered an old dry boat, large enough for the both of them to sleep in.

“We can use this cloth as a blanket, don't you think so Ms. Hungary?” Italy told as he pulled the cloth off of the boat.

 

“Good idea!” Hungary shouted happily, “I also hope that Germany and Prussia are able to find us by morning.”

Suddenly, the warehouse doors were slammed open.

Standing ever so menacingly at the doors was Aku and his handful of guards.

Freddy yelped as his friends dragged him back into the room to hide.

Italy screamed at the top of his lungs, widening his eyes as he stared at the demon lord.

“Aku has found you, at last, Hungarian witch!” Aku spoke, his voice echoing throughout the warehouse.

“No!” Hungary shouted as she got out her sword.

 

“Italy, get back!” Italy nodded as he climbed onto the boat and hid under the large cloth.

Hungary charged at the demon, but he transformed into a giant snake and wrapped his body around her, completely immobilizing her.

“Fenébe!” the country cursed, trying to escape the demon's coils.

“You were quite the wily one, but not enough to escape the very eyes of Aku.”

“Release me this instant!” Hungary yelled back, but Aku only squeezed her harder.

“No matter where you hide, I will always find you. Now, time to die!”

“STOP!” Italy screamed, getting Aku's attention, as the former jumped off the boat.

 

“What is this?” Aku questioned.

“I'm Italy Veneziano! I don't want to see my friends hurt anymore. She's been through a lot in her life, so please just leave us alone so we can live another day! You're probably tired from all the partying, right? So please, give us mercy” Italy cried as he got onto his knees and begged.

Aku only stared at the country in blank confusion.

“Tired, you say?”

“Yes!”

As much as Aku wanted to torment Hungary and Italy, he thought that he had enough fun for today back at the Feast and Fight and too much bad luck weighed on his shoulders.

So he released Hungary, allowing her to breathe.

 

“You have made a rational point. Mainly I do not give mercy to cowards, but I will make an exception. The Great Aku is indeed tired to deal with you at the moment and must get some rest.” Aku told as he changed back into his regular form.

“But know this, the warehouse is surrounded by my guards. If either of you set foot outside of here, you belong to Aku!” The demon warned as he slammed the doors behind him.

Hungary looked around to find another way out until she found the side door that was blocked by a couple of wooden crates.

So she and Italy ran to the door, pushed the empty crates out of the way, and opened the door.

Aku's guards rose up to their spears, taking them by surprise.

“I mean it!” Aku peered from around the corner.

Hungary slammed the door closed in anger and sat down, pulling her legs to her chest.

 

Italy sat down beside her with a sad look on his face.

“Don't worry Italy, if Aku thinks he can keep us trapped here, he's dead wrong,” Hungary assured when she rested her head on the door.

“I wouldn't be too sure about that.” a robotic voice told when the two lifted their heads in surprise.

Hungary smiled to see that it was Freddy, the robotic bear she defended earlier.

Italy gasped in fear as he spotted Freddy.

Freddy backed away and turned to flee back upstairs.

“No wait, I want to talk to you!” Hungary shouted when she and Italy ran after him.

 

Freddy turned his head to look back, then continued to run.

“Please, I wanted to find you and apologize for what happened today.”

Suddenly, as the two countries entered the bear's bedroom, they became awestruck as they came across what it seems to be a room filled with colored pictures taped onto the dull colored walls.

“Whoa...” Italy grinned as he looked around the room.

Hungary was flabbergasted herself.

“Did you...draw these pictures...all by yourself?” She asked when Freddy came out of hiding from behind the chairs that his friends sat on.

He nodded and sat on the bed.

 

“These are incredible...” Italy admired.

“These are the pictures I drew of the town square. I also drew in the people.” Freddy explained as he pointed at one of the pictures.

Hungary stared at the pictures and figured out a pattern.

Most of these drawings are of the outside world.

“You've been stuck inside all the time, haven't you?” Hungary asked sadly when she sat beside the animatronic.

Freddy turned to look at the wooden floor.

“Master Aku doesn't like it when I go outside, he says that the world is a dark, cruel place. I guess he's right about that.” Freddy answered when he crossed his arms.

 

Hungary felt heartbroken to see the animatronic like this.

How could such a cruel demon, the same demon that let the people humiliate him, raise such a nice and gentle animatronic such as Freddy?

Italy observed the animatronics that sat on such nice and comfy chairs until the fox robot came alive before his eyes and started making kissing noises.

He blinked and shook his head, only to see the fox animatronic was still sitting on the chair, still turned off.

“You have this whole warehouse to yourself, huh? You must be pretty lucky.” Hungary avowedly stated.

“Actually, I share it with my friends. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. I'd be pretty lonely if I didn't have them around.” Freddy replied as he pointed at the animatronics sitting in the circle of chairs.

“You are lucky because I no longer have a place to call home. I wonder how such a cruel demon raised such a kind and warmhearted person like you.”

 

“Cruel? Oh no, you don't understand. He saved my life when my creator abandoned me and the others 20 years ago.” the robotic bear explained.

Hungary rose an eyebrow.

She felt that it was different for Aku to save this robot's life unless he had a secret plan he had in mind, although she wasn't really sure why.

“Why would your creator abandon you?”

Freddy looked up, “Look at me, I was named the ugliest person to ever walk the city.”

“Oh that stupid Prussia, don't listen to that guy. He can be a jerk sometimes and likes to shout it out to the world. I don't see you as ugly.”

Freddy's eyes widened at Hungary's compliment, “Y...you don't?”

 

“There is nothing ugly about you. I promise you.”

Freddy couldn't believe what she was saying.

Throughout his 20 years of living, Aku taught him that he was nothing more than an ugly looking robot and the people hate him for it, but this woman believed him to be something more than what meets the eye.

“Um...” Freddy began, “Thank you for saving me from the crowd today.”

“You shouldn't thank me. If I didn't pull you up onto the stage, none of that would've happened. Those people were misguided, thinking it was right for them to bully others who are different.” Hungary growled in anger.

She looked over to Freddy, “I'm sorry, I get extremely angry sometimes. It was worse when I was little when other countries picked fights with me. But then I got married, settled down, raised Italy, and divorced because of war. A lot has happened to me since then. But enough about me. It's literally a long story to tell.”

“No wait, I don't mind if you told me your story.” Freddy smiled.

 

“I want to listen too,” Italy said as he sat on the bed on the left side of Hungary.


	8. Survive the Night

_**Chapter 8: Survive the Night** _

    An hour later had past and both Hungary and Italy were fast asleep.

    Freddy let Hungary have the bed while Italy slept on the empty chair.

    Overhearing the situation from earlier, Italy had given himself and Hungary some time for them to rest before having to deal with Aku.

    Freddy, on the other hand, didn't want their story to end with Aku.

    He believed that the two countries before had as much right to run free, away from the warehouse, away from the city even.

    The animatronic bear had no freedom, invisible shackles that don't seem to want to let him go.

    He knew there were guards at every corner of the house, which now made it even more impossible to escape.

 

    What to do, what to do...

 

    Meanwhile, in the city streets, Jack, Germany, and Prussia were hiding in nearly every alley to avoid the night patrols.

    "Why do we keep hiding? We could just go up to them and beat them to the ground." Prussia suggested when Germany placed his index finger over his mouth, gesturing the brother to keep quiet.

    "That would be too reckless," Jack began when he looked over to the corner to check if there was a guard approaching.

    "If we were to do just that, we will only draw too much attention."

    "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Germany questioned as he scratched his head.

    The samurai only gave a slight nod.

    Either that means I might have an idea or I don't know but I'm improvising. Either way, let's not jump to conclusions too soon. Germany thought.

 

    All the muscle nation wanted to do now was to find his friends and then get the heck out of this city.

    After the coast was clear, the three men moved out of the alley and ran as quickly as possible before the guard could spot them.

    "I see the gate to the square," Prussia announced when he pointed at the black barred gate.

    Unfortunately, there were two guards on the other side of the gate.

    "Oh for Pete's sake..." The ex-nation said when he held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

    Jack looked over to Prussia and rose an eyebrow.

    He did not ask any questions, though, as the three were on a vital mission and there was no time to do so.

 

    Jack thought and thought, and then got an idea.

    Meanwhile, the two guards at the gate were having a conversation about the earlier event today, not noticing the two German brothers sneaking up behind them.

    Just then, Prussia grabbed one of their heads, while Germany grabbed the other, and slammed them against each other, knocking them unconscious.

     They opened the gate and began to drag the bodies into a nearby alleyway.

    A few minutes later while the samurai sat on a barrel, Prussia and Germany walked out of the alleyway in guards' clothing.

    "For serious, how can these guys wear these? I gave myself an atomic wedgie just by walking around in them." Prussia complained when he began to pull his pants.

    "Well be happy that you don't have to wear a maid's uniform and bunny ears." Germany crossed his arms when the ex-nation began to snicker at his brother.

 

    Jack rose an eyebrow in confusion.

    Germany looked over to the samurai.

    "Uh...that is a long story." He told him when his face flushed.

    "Understood..." Jack only replied.

    "So you said where ever Hungary and Italy could be hiding at is going to be heavily guarded, correct?"

    Jack nodded.

    "I will need you two to distract the guards while I take the roof."

 

    "Oh, gotcha!" Prussia smirked when he placed his mask over his head while Germany did the same thing.

 

    Back at the warehouse, Freddy continued to stare at the window at the guards below him.

    "This is utterly hopeless, how will they ever get out?" Bonnie began to panic.

    "It's quite the crowd there, eh Freddy?" Foxy commented as he scratched his head with his hook.

    "I know that, but I can't keep Hungary and Italy at my place forever. Who knows what Master Aku is going to do to them tomorrow?" Freddy replied to them.

    "Bad news, they're blocking the back as well," Chica informed.

    "Oh what to do, what to do..." Freddy walked around in circles, pondering.

    "I hope someone comes to save them..."

 

    Wearing the guards' outfit, the German brothers had walked up to the guards that surrounded the warehouse.

    "Halt, who goes there?" The lead guard demanded as he held up his hand.

     The two stopped to look up at them.

    "It is I..." Prussia began when he began to cough.

    "Okay, what's up with him?"

    Germany cleared his throat before speaking.

    "My sincerest apologies, my comrade had come down with a harsh cold."

 

    Oh, Bruder...where's Austria when you need him?

    "We were sent here by the Great Aku..." the nation in disguise was then interrupted by Prussia's coughing.

    "...to assist you in guarding the warehouse."

    As Jack jumped from roof to roof, he heard the conversation below.

    They weren't exactly like the guards he had faced in battle many times before, but at least, they were getting the job done without raising any suspicion thus far.

    "You're taller than I expected." The guard pointed out when the two nations looked at the guards with wide eyes.

    "But in this case, we need all the muscle we can get to keep the vermin in."

 

    "What to do, what to do..." Freddy continued to ponder.

    Just then, he felt a stone hit the back of his head, making him look at the window.

    At the window was Samurai Jack himself.

    This made him gasp in fear and ran for cover behind the armchairs.

    "Please, do not be afraid. I am not here to bring harm to you." Jack explained as he climbed inside the window.

    Freddy peeked from behind the chairs at the intruder.

    Jack looked over to the bed to find a sleeping Hungary and then looked over to the chairs to find Italy sleeping on one of them as well.

 

    "You must not be afraid," Jack said to Freddy when he walked over to the chairs.

    Freddy felt a bit more relaxed by the samurai's soft voice.

    It contrasted to the harsh and echoed the voice of Aku.

    "What are you here for?" Freddy questioned as he held his grasp on the chair.

    "I have only come to get Hungary and Italy."

    Freddy shot up in surprise.

    "You are? But Mr. Intruder, they're trying to get some sleep at the moment." He protested.

 

    "Please, call me Samurai Jack. I mean them no harm. I need to rescue them and escape the city. But I must request for your assistance."

    "Re...really?"

    "Yes, there are guards everywhere outside and I cannot carry them both on my own. That is why I am need of your help."

    With that said, Jack helped Freddy onto his feet.

    He walked over to Hungary and shook her shoulder gently.

    "Hmm...wha..." Hungary groaned.

    "Wake up, Samurai Jack is here," Freddy told when Hungary's eyes snapped open, and then shot up from her bed.

 

    She looked over to the samurai who was waking up Italy.

    "You again? How did you get in? The outside is heavily guarded." Hungary said as she stood up.

    "I climbed in through the window while Prussia and Germany have the guards distracted."

    Italy shot up from his sleep and looked around, and then looked up at Jack.

    "What?! Whoa, I apologize. But those two can't last ten minutes without starting some sort of fight with people. I've learned from experience." Hungary told when she ran to the window.

    "Is Germany alright?" Italy asked as he too ran to the window.

    "Yes, he is," Jack replied with a smile on his face.

 

    "Okay, so we can't go out of the door because it's blocked. So are we climbing?" Freddy asked when he turned to the samurai.

    He only nodded.

    "Wow, I'm impressed that the guards haven't devoured those two like a pack of hungry wolves yet." Hungary chuckled nervously.

    "But it is only a matter of time before they know of their true nature. So we must hurry and get you two out of here before sunrise." Jack told.

    So Jack and Freddy got to work, Hungary held onto the samurai's back while Italy grabbed onto the robot's back.

    Jack was the first to step out of the window when he grabbed onto the bricks of the warehouse while Hungary held on tightly.

    Italy held the robot bear for dear life, fearing the worst.

 

    Before Freddy climbed out the window, he turned his attention to his animatronic friends when they gave him a double thumbs up for good luck.

    Just like Jack, Freddy climbed out of the window and grabbed onto the bricks and began to climb to the window.

    Jack made it to the roof and turned to help Freddy up as well.

    "You guys are amazing!" Italy complimented as he patted Freddy's head.

    "Why thank you, Mr. Italy."

    "Let's just hope the rest of the way is smooth sailings," Hungary said as they continued to walk.

    Suddenly, a metallic shingle slipped out of its place, tripping the four people over.

    "Why did I have to jinx myself?!" The Hungarian girl shouted as the four rode the shingle down the roof.

 

    Italy screamed as he held onto Freddy for dear life.

    Jack took out his sword and plunged it into the roof, hopefully, to slow them down.

    The samurai grabbed Hungary's hand, then she held Freddy's hand, and then he held Italy's hand.

    Just as they were about to hit a small ramp, Jack's sword slowed them down in the nick of time, while the shingle went flying across the square and crashed into a nearby alley.

    The guards looked over to the alleyway and ran over to investigate while Germany and Prussia stayed behind.

    "And that is our cue to leave," Prussia said when he grabbed his brother's wrist and ran like there's no tomorrow.

    "That was close..." Freddy commented when Jack swung them side to side until they landed safely on the roof.

 

    After the guards investigated the alley, the lead guard turned, only to find that the German brothers were gone, nowhere to be seen.

   "Strange, where did those two run off to?" The lead guard questioned, scratching his head as he looked around.

   "Perhaps they went back to Master Aku's fortress to receive a mission." Another guard replied.

   "Well if that's where they're going, they've headed the wrong way. Those muscle heads never learn do they?"

 

   Just outside of the city, Jack, Freddy, Hungary, and Italy jumped down from the roof and landed safely onto the ground.

   "Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Hungary chuckled heartily when she looked over to Freddy and Italy, both wearing the same traumatized looks on their faces.

   "Indeed..." Jack nodded in agreement.

   "I noticed that you don't talk a lot. Why is that?" She asked when she studied the samurai in front of her.

   Just when Jack was about to answer, Prussia and Germany ran around the corner of the building they have recently jumped off of.

   Hungary, Freddy, and Italy shrieked at the sight of a pair of guards.

   "Relax you crazy freaks, it's just the awesome Prussia and Germany!" Prussia  laughed when he and his brother pulled the masks off of their heads.

 

   The trio sighed in relief.

   "Oh hey, it's the bear from the Festival!" Just as Prussia spoke, Hungary walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

   "Could you quiet down for one minute? Besides, someone owes a really nice person an apology for humiliating him in front of the crowd."

   Prussia looked over to Freddy, in whom the latter nervously waved to him, and rolled his eyes as he gently pushed Hungary out of the way.

   He sighed when he stopped walking.

   "I...am very...uh...sorry..." The ex-nation said when he quickly turned around.

   "No need for apologies, Mr. Prussia. I'm fine with the way I look." Freddy told when he gently placed Italy onto the ground.

 

   "Look, kid, why must you be so serious? It was only just a silly contest. And for the record, the whole thing with the fruits and vegetables being thrown at you was not our idea at all." The ex-nation admitted when he crossed his arms.

   While the two talked, Germany yanked Italy onto his feet.

   "I told you to not run off somewhere! You could've landed yourself in prison or worse. What in the world were you thinking?" Germany shouted at the Italian.

   "I'm glad to see you too, Germany," Italy smiled, making the taller male roll his eyes.

   "Hey Freddy, can you make it back to your place on your own?" Hungary questioned.

   "I think so. Where are you going?" Freddy asked when he looked up at the Hungarian woman with wonder.

   "Away from here. My friends and I have work to do outside of the city." Hungary explained when she took an object out of her pocket.

 

   "But if you ever need our help, let this be your guide." She handed the animatronic a woven necklace.

   He studied the necklace in confusion, and then looked up at Hungary.

   Suddenly, they saw a light reflect on a house around the corner, which meant the guards were approaching them any moment.

   "Hungary let's get out of here. Wait where's Jack?" Prussia asked when he turned his head to every direction.

   Jack had disappeared while the group had their talks, he had a mission of his own to accomplish.

   From this point on, his new allies were free from Aku's tyranny.

   "Thank you for everything, Freddy." Hungary finally said when she ran with the others out of the city.

 

   After that, Freddy climbed onto a roof to avoid the guards and then sighed with relief when they disappeared into another street.

   "Hey..." Jack muttered, grabbing the robot bear's attention.

   Freddy smiled shyly at the samurai.

   "I will help you get home safely. There are guards everywhere now, and it is not safe for you to walk back by yourself." Jack offered as he jumped onto the same roof Freddy stood on.

   "Oh, thank you, Mr. Jack. What you did today was amazing! Even I couldn't imagine anything like that."

   "I will do whatever I can to protect the innocent."


	9. Aku's New Obsession

_**Chapter 9: Aku's New Obsession** _

     Bored, Aku sat on his throne all night, doing nothing but resting his head on his left palm.

     He had been thinking a lot about the Feast and Fight since the incident happened with Freddy and the people of Aku City.

     He also had his mind on the Hungarian that had danced on stage for him and the people, the same woman that had saved Freddy from the citizens' ignorance when no one else cared to help.

     For some reason, though, she stood out to him like a rare jewel in a mineshaft.

     For some reason, he couldn't really think of anything else but her.

     And for some reason, he had felt a strong emotion in him that he had not felt for a very long time.

     He wanted to possess her, not by corrupting her mind like he did many a person in his past days, but by keeping her as his own.

 

     Aku shook his head to return to reality, "No, no, no, how could I, Aku, ever hold such licentious thoughts about some...female...Such weak emotions."

     He wanted to deny these thoughts, as his number one priority must remain the same, dash Samurai Jack's hopes of ever going back to the past somehow and destroy him if it was the last thing he did.

     The Shogun of Sorrow had plans for the three, and he was certain that if it were to be set in motion, he could once and for all triumphant over them.

     Fazbear, however, was nothing more than a potential tool for him, when the day comes where the robot bear will come into good use.

     Now if he could find the perfect opportunity...

 

     "Lord Aku, it's an emergency!" a demon minion ran into the throne room with a worried tone in his voice.

     The demon lord only rolled his eyes in annoyance as he approached him.

     "What news do you bring to Aku, Captain?" He questioned when he crossed his arms.

     "The Hungarian woman and her Italian friend had escaped!"

     "What!" Aku threw himself back in utter shock.

     "There were no traces of them in the warehouse. They're gone." The minion added.

     The demon's large eyes stared at the small minion in utter shock as he comprehended the news in his head.

     How! How!

     The demon minion knew what would happen if Aku had lost his temper, and the latter then groaned in anger and glared at the minion furiously.

 

     "Get out of my sight! I want you to cancel the Feast and Fight! No guard shall rest until the samurai and the Hungarian woman are found and brought to me!" Aku demanded when the minion looked up at him, bowed, and quickly ran out of the room.

      "I will find her, even if I have to burn every city, town, or hamlet to the ground so be it! And as for you, Samurai Jack, I will make you pay once and for all!" Aku grasped his hands together as he screamed out in rage when the fires of the Pit of Hate began to surround his massive body.

 

* * * * *

 

     The next morning had to be the absolute worst for the citizens of Aku City and beyond.

     The guards had knocked down nearly every door to each house and ransacked each home.

     In some houses, they had discovered people hiding gypsies, criminals, and even the wrongfully convicted in cellars, sheds, and attics, but found no trace of Jack and Hungary what so ever.

     Aku also began to arrest innocent people for even committing said crimes by hiding the convicted in their house.

 

    Then, he and his guards had left the city to search around other cities, towns, and even small hamlets, until they had stopped at a nearby windmill bar just on the outskirts of the metropolis.

    They heard rumors from a group of passerby people that Samurai Jack had escaped there, and had even met up with the Scotsman, the Samurai's friend and the second most wanted person for bounty in Aku City.

    Unfortunately, they were correct.

    After helping Freddy get back home that one night, the Samurai had fled from the city and to a nearby bar where his ginger-haired friend waited for him.

    But at such a bad time, the children of the bartender ran in and warned everyone of Aku's presence, and nearly everyone escaped besides the bartender and his family while the duo escaped through the back door.

    Around the same time, Hungary and Italy were on a walk back to the city to visit Freddy when they noticed that Aku was close by, and ran towards a small crowd of tough looking men and women to see what was going on.

    She nudged a tall muscled man beside her to get his attention, and when he turned to look at her, he had a mustache that covered his upper lip and jaw, and a scar over his eye that had left him blind in one eye.

    "Excuse me, sir, can you fill us in on what's happening here?" Hungary questioned.

 

    "My deity, woman...Aku's gone mad! He and his goin' door to door all mornin', and almost arrested half of the people of Aku City. It was horrific! All because he was findin' some guy in a nightgown and a woman with some crazy accent. What's worse is that he didn't hurt innocent people on purpose until now!"

    Hungary looked over to where Aku stood and glared at him with such hatred.

    She couldn't believe this, Aku decided to hurt so many innocent people, not only because of Jack but because of her as well.

    He was hurting innocent people because they were the cause of the incident back when the first day of the Feast and Fight happened.

    "That's horrible..." Italy told.

 

    Inside of the bar, the bartender pleaded mercy as his horrified family stood behind him.

    "I can assure you, my lord, that we know nothing of this samurai or this woman. Please just give us mercy, we're just a family working hard to keep this business running." The bartender dropped to his knees and began to pray.

    Aku cleared his throat before speaking, "Wanted criminals have paid for your beverages or so Aku has heard. Rumour has it that Samurai Jack of all people was spotted around this area, trying to meet up with a friend of his, who is also a wanted criminal. So, until you can prove your innocence that you are not harboring a duo of criminals here, you are never leaving this place again."

    As Aku turned to leave, the family gasped in horror when they heard their fate.

    Jack and the Scotsman had hidden in a stack of barrels at the side of the windmill while overhearing the demon talking.

    "What are you waiting for, lad? I am tired of sitting in these blasted barrels doin' nothing, and I'm stuck." The Scotsman told as he tried to wriggle himself loose.

    Jack looked at his friend with a look of concern in his ebony eyes.

 

    Suddenly, he looked past his friend at the crowd at the front of the windmill, only to find Hungary and Italy in the midst of the crowd wearing cloaks to hide with, which made him even more horrified.

     Just then, Aku found a spare two-by-four just near the door and used it to lock the front door.

     "What is he doing?" Hungary questioned nervously as if the worst was about to happen.

     "The Great Aku will set an example to those who ever tries to disobey me again!" Aku told the crowd when he turned his head to the windmill and used his eye beams to set the windmill ablaze.

     The crowd cowered in fear when the fire had quickly spread throughout the building.

     "No!" Jack shouted in shock when he leaped out of the barrel and slashed the barrel off of the Scotsman when the latter grabbed him to pull him away from the ember flames.

     Suddenly, the pair could hear two children screaming at the top of their lungs while their mother banged on the door, begging for someone to help them escape the burning building.

 

     Jack, being the courageous samurai that he is, jumped through the side window while the Scotsman crashed into the back door.

     Hungary and Italy watched the scene before them with such anticipation.

     Jack grabbed the children while the ginger haired warrior grabbed the bartender and his wife.

     The samurai stood aside while he watched his friend ram his head through the front door, taking Aku, the guards, and the crowd by surprise.

     They ran out of the building just before the roof could collapse over them.

     Finally, they set the family of four onto their feet and watched them run for their lives.

     Just then, Jack felt something hard hit him in the back of his head.

 

     Turning to the direction of one of the guards hitting his friend in the head with the back of his sword, the Scotsman ran towards the samurai, "Hold on Jack, I'm coming!"

     Just as he took out his mystical scabbard, he felt a group of guards grab his arms and held him back.

     The Scotsman, however, knocked them off of him by swinging them down to the ground, but no matter how much he tried, the guards keep running at him and held him down.

     Meanwhile, a pair of guards held Jack up to his knees by his arms while the demonic menace loomed over him, cackling at his and his friend's futile attempts to resist the guards.

     "So Samurai Jack, you have decided to show yourselves. Ha! I knew those fools were lying."

     "You have gone mad, Aku! You never threatened anyone like this before to get me out of hiding. This family had nothing to do with us, and yet you set their home ablaze." Jack retorted as he tried to shake the guards off of him with no luck.

      "Mad?! Ha! Hahaha! The Great Aku will take that as a compliment! But know this, this will be the last time you encourage bravery among the people of this world and beyond."

 

      "We gotta do something!" Italy said nervously as if he the worst has yet to come.

      Hungary looked back at Jack, the Scotsman, and Aku with a look of anger.

      She couldn't stand to watch this torture any longer.

      He had saved her, and now it was her turn to save him.

      She picked a small rock up from the ground and gave it a good throw at one of the guards' heads, reacting to the pain in the back of his head as he released Jack.

      Jack was confused as he looked over to where the rock had come from and then eyed Hungary whom the latter gave him a wink.

 

      He quickly got out his sword and used it to slash the other guard holding him down in half, and then turned to smoke.

     Jack then ran over to the Scotsman and destroyed the guards holding him down, and ran for their lives.

     Shocked, Aku looked around to see who threw the rock that helped his arch enemy escape but then turned towards the running pair near a stone-made bridge.

     "You are never leaving here alive, Samurai Jack!" Aku shouted at the top of his lungs as his large round eyes began to light up.

     Hungary and Italy gasped.

     Just as the two heroes made it halfway across the bridge, an eye beam from Aku's eyes had struck near Jack's shoulder left shoulder, almost where his heart was.

      Being in so much pain, Jack lost track of where he was going and fell over the side of the bridge, falling into a large creek below.

 

      "Jack!" The Scotsman hurried to the side of the bridge and jumped after him.

      Aku cackled at the defeat of Samurai Jack as he flew towards the side of the bridge.

      "Now that we got him out of the way, find that Hungarian woman, if we must burn everything in our path so be it." The demon ordered as he and the guards disappeared from sight.

       Hungary and Italy were hiding under the bridge to stay out of sight and then dove right into the water to save Jack and the Scotsman.

n.


End file.
